Cooker Clone Trooper
Cooker 2242, nicknamed "Cooker," was a in during the . When forces invaded the to get the needed to power their , was dispatched to the planet to protect the native inhabitants and retake the mines. Green Company was ordered not to attack until their arrived. However, ordered the to the exonium , because his people needed the exonium to prepare their food in frost times. The attack was unsuccessful due to the better position of the Geonosians and a retreat was ordered by the arriving . Fisto then developed a plan to defeat the Geonosians and ordered the Green Company's to provide him with his best . The chose Cooker and he took position adverse the canyon leading to the entrance of the mines. When Cooker informed Fisto that he could not be of any help since he had no sight at the enemy from his position, Fisto revealed him his plan, which involved Cooker aiming at his shoulder and firing continuously. As Cooker opened fire, Fisto used his to deflect Cooker's shots into the Geonosians. Soon, all Geonosians in the canyon were . The Republic forces—along with some of the Rishii warriors—then arrived and attacked the mines, forcing the remaining Geonosians to flee. Afterward, Gwarrk acknowledged that Fisto was very powerful and the Jedi said that the power of mind and Cooker's help had made the victory possible. Biography Clone trooper 2242 was one of the many clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, which were born and raised on the Wild Space planet Kamino to fight for the Galactic Republic.1 During the Clone Wars, 2242 adopted the nickname "Cooker" for being able to consistently hit the power cells of Confederate battle droids, making them burn. In around 22 BBY, Geonosian forces invaded the planet Rishi and—in order to get the exonium mineral needed to power their sonic weapons—took control over the exonium mines on the planet. Cooker's unit, Green Company, was dispatched to protect the native Rishii and was ordered not to attack until a Jedi General arrived. However, Rishii chieftain Gwarrk ordered the clone troopers to attack the exonium mines, because his people needed the exonium to prepare their food in frost times. The attack was unsuccessful due to the better position of the Geonosians and a retreat was ordered by the arriving . Fisto then developed a plan to defeat the Geonosians and ordered the Green Company's to provide him with his best . The chose Cooker and Fisto asked him per how he received his name. Cooker explained it to the and Fisto stated that he must have been a fine shot if he could hit the ' power cells. Fisto then went to the entrance of the mines and Cooker said that he could not see how he could help the , because he had no line of sight with the enemy from his position. Fisto answered that that was fine because Cooker was supposed to target him. Cooker was shocked and told Fisto that he could not shoot at him, but the Jedi explained him that he could not deflect the shots of the Geonosians, but he could deflect Cooker's shots with his at the Genosians. Fisto also told Cooker to fire continuously at his shoulder and begged him not to miss. When the Geonosians began to attack the Jedi, Fisto ordered Cooker to open fire. Cooker complied and with their combined efforts all Geonosians in the canyon were soon by the deflected shots. Fisto then noticed the massive doors to the mines opening and hoped that this meant a surrender. This proved not to be the case, as the Separatists revealed an and attacked Fisto with it, knocking him to the ground. At that moment, Cooker contacted Fisto, asking the Jedi to stay down. Demonstrating his sniping skills, Cooker fired a single shot that destroyed the cannon. The arriving Republic forces and the Rishii warriors then attacked the mines, forcing the remaining Geonosians to flee. Afterward, Gwarrk acknowledged that Fisto was very powerful, to which the Jedi replied that two factors had made this victory possible—the power of mind and Cooker's help. Personality and Traits Cooker, a loyal and obedient clone trooper, was an excellent sharpshooter, able to hit power cells of Separatist droids, whom he liked to watch burn. Even Kit Fisto found Cooker's skills exceptional and commended that to him. Cooker also cared greatly about Fisto; he did not want to shoot at his and later saved his life when Fisto was targeted by a sonic cannon